A Dark Obsession
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: She has everything she needs, a picture perfect life with her husband but that all changes when a certain someone's crush grows into an obsession. Based off the movie "Obsessed".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Holy crap I had to write this! Okay, I was watching the movie "Obsession" with Beyonce and I loved it! Such a good movie and I had to write this! I wanted to use charectors I hadn't written about yet but I couldn't! Also instead of it being crazy girl goes after married guy I wanted to do a crazy guy go after married girl. This won't be excatly the same thing but either way I hope you guys enjoy! (Too much coffie)**

**Disclaimer:(takes another giant chug of coffie) Don't own Bleach!**

"Hello Miss Kurosaki."

"Good morning, Miss Kurosaki."

Loud taps echoed around the hallway of the strongest coorperation in America, Kurosaki Corp, heels tapping on the cold floor as a beautiful young women walked down the hall. Her raven black hair bouncing on her shoulders and her red skirt hugging her hips tightly while her black dress shirt showed off her curves, her pale milky skin giving all the males and a few females sinful imagies as she made her way to her husband's office. The proud owner and creator of Kurosaki Corp, Ichigo Kurosaki, sat at his desk rubbing his temple as he looked at the screen of his computer. His scrowl deppening when a knock came at his door.

"What?" Ichigo said, a sharp pain ran up the back of his neck making him look up at his wife who held onto a cup of coffie.

"You sure do know how to talk to a girl." Rukia said, Ichigo rubbed his neck before smirking.

"You're a girl?" Ichigo said, Rukia raised an eyebrow and unbutton the first three buttons of her blouse revealing the top of her breast and more pale skin as she bowed down slightly to place the cup of coffie on his desk and show her clevage to her husband who began to blush.

"Then tell me, smartass; Would a girl not have these?" Rukia said, Ichigo licked his lips and stood up making Rukia straighten up.

"You're gonna get it when we go home." Ichigo whispered, wrapping an arm around his wife's hips.

"You started it." Rukia said, acting unfased by his suggesting action.

"You did, midget." Ichigo said, Rukia kneed his shin causing him to reach for that.

"I'm not a midget. I'm just fun-sized, dick." Rukia said, placing her hands on her hips before buttoning up her blouse.

"Alright, did you bring the papers?" Ichigo said, sitting back down on his desk while taking a sip of the coffie his wife had brought him.

"Izuru still hasn't finished them so no." Rukia said, Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his orange hair.

"Tell him to give them to me today of He's fired." Ichigo said, Rukia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband's large shoulders.

"You know you wdon't have the guts to get rid of someone." Rukia said, Ichigo scoffed and took another sip.

"I had the guts to go after you infront of your brother." Ichigo said, putting his cup down. Rukia tilted her head to the side before nodding.

"Good point. Want me to do anything before I head back to my desk?" Rukia said, Ichigo began to type before stopping and rolling his chair to face his wife.

"I hired a new guy to work along side Renji. Today's his first day so show him around and make him feel happy." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded and kissed her husband's forehead.

"Alright, what's his name?" Rukia said, Ichigo stood up and walked around his wife.

"Gin Ichimaru, kind of a werid guy if you ask me but Renji and I are close and he kept asking for some help and I can't give him a secatary since what happened with Nemu and Gin was the only one that looked like a good pick. Just show him around." Ichigo said, walking back to his desk. He smiled down at his wife before kissing her gently on her lips.

"See you at lunch?" Rukia said, Ichigo nodded and kissed her again.

"Get to work." Ichigo said, Rukia chuckled and walked off.

Walking to the elevator and pressing the fifth level button where Ichigo's right-hand man and bestfriend worked at. She began to bob her head slightly to the gentle music playing before stepping out and walking across the hall, many people nodded and told her how lovely she looked today while the others would place fake smiles on their face before gossiping about her behind her back. Rukia could care less though, she had everything she wanted in her life. A great husband, beautiful house, perfect job and great friends. Nothing could really faze the strong girl with the heart of a warrior but remember; Life is filled with surprises. Not all of them good. She entered the door to see Renji walking over to her with a huge grin on his face, she could barely see a man behind Renji's desk except for a strange smile due to Renji's large frame blocking her way.

"How's it going, Rukia!" Renji said, Rukia shrugged and smiled at her close friend.

"The usual, heard you got a partner." Rukia said, Renji smile fell slightly before nodding.

"Yeah I did." Renji said, a man appeared next to Renji and he extended his hand out to the short women.

"Hello, I'm Gin Ichimaru. Nice t' meet ya, princess." The man said, Rukia raised her head and she suddenly had the feeling of snakes wrapping around her. The man had purple-silver hair and his eyes seemed closed but what struck out the most was his smile. Reminding her of the animal she hated the most, a snake. Rukia closed her eyes and shook his hand before opening her deep violet eyes. Faking a smile as she pulled her hand away.

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kurosaki." Rukia said, making sure to pull some hair behind her ear with the hand that had her wedding finger on it.

"Ain't ya Byakuya's li'l sister? Yer a Kuchiki by birth." Gin said, Rukia hid the twitch of her eyebrow with her hand and nodded.

"Yes but I'm married now and I took my husband's last name. Renji, have you shown our new worker around yet?" Rukia said, secretly crossing her fingers that he did.

"No not yet." Renji said, Rukia's jaw tighten slightly.

_Damn it. Guess I have to do it._

"Will if you don't mind I'll show him around." Rukia said, keeping her eyes on Renji.

"I don't mind one bit." Gin said, Rukia turned toward him and motioned him to follow her out.

The walk around was long and awkward, Rukia could feel Gin's eyes on her the whole time and she usually didn't care if someone eles did it but for some reason she began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She tried to keep her mind focused on the tour but it was hard with his constant flirting and "accidental" touches, making goosebumps to crawl on her skin. She ended the tour as quickly as she could while manageing to keep her fake smile on her face, they now stood infront of Renji's office shaking hands.

"Welcome to Kurosaki Corp and please don't be shy to ask me or anyone eles for assistants." Rukia said, pulling her hand away.

_But seriously ask other people before you dare try to ask me._

Rukia thought, Gin tilted his head to the side before placing his hands into his pocktes.

"Sure thing, boss lady." Gin said, Rukia's fist twitched before faking a chuckle.

"I'm not the boss my husband is." Rukia said, Gin's smile grew.

"Ya sure do talk a lot about the guy." Gin said, Rukia looked down at her ring before nodding.

"Yup." Rukia said, Gin raised an eyebrow and began to open the door.

"Hope ya make it wit' this guy or I might be tempted to keep ya fer myself." Gin said, Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned away from him.

"You wish." Rukia muttered, stopping when she heard him chuckle again.

"Stay beautiful, princess." Gin said, the sound of the door shutting behind him made Rukia sigh in relief. She walked back to her desk where a red rose lay on it and a chappy plushie.

"Ready for lunch?" Ichigo said, walking out of his office and smiling at his wife's happy expression.

"Why the sudden gift, Ichigo?" Rukia said, holding the rabbit as she looked toward her husband.

"Don't make me say it here. You know why, midget." Ichigo said, standing next to his wife. Rukia chuckled and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Rukia said, knowing that he had givin her the gift to show her that he still loved her like no other. He rubbed the back of his neck before grabbing his wife's hand and walking out with her to get something to eat.

**Week After**

Rukia walked to the break room with the urge to hit someone over the head with the baseball bat if they asked her a stupid question, she had caught one of the female workers flirting with Ichigo while she went to get some water two days ago and though she knew Ichigo had done nothing she was still upset at the women who glared at her back with daggers. Now a rumor was going around because the women decided to start a it to get back at Rukia, who wanted nothing more to stuff the Double D**(not Orihime or Rangiku, just a random chick)** bimbo into her fireplace. Her head was pounding so she decided to go to the break room to get something to drink, walking into it carelessly without realizing that someone was in it yelling into a phone.

"Leave meh then! Ya'r nothin' ta meh!"

Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Gin slamming his phone on the table and rub the bridge of his nose, shaking his head before rasing it to see Rukia's gaze. His trade mark smile returning on his face as he sat back down.

"Thought I was alone. Sorry 'bout that." Gin said, Rukia could sense the saddness in Gin causing her to walk slowly and bit her lower lip at what she was about to do.

"Are you okay?" Rukia said, though she did not know the guy personally she couldn't help but pity him. Gin looked up at her and sighed with his smile still in place.

"Sure, if 'okay' means havin' bad luck wit' women." Gin said, Rukia sat down at the table with her cup of coffiee.

"I'm sure you'll meet the right person, you just need to have patience." Rukia said, looking down at her cup.

"It's runnin' a li'l thin now. I ain't gonna find anyone soon." Gin said, leaning into his hands and looking at Rukia with a certain darkness.

"Hey, maybe this breakup or whatever that was is a sign that it wasn't meant to be with whoever you're seeing. Maybe this will lead you to that special someone, you never know." Rukia said, forcing herself to look at the man. Gin chuckled and nodded as he stood up.

"Maybe ya right, Rukia. Thanks, princess." Gin said, Rukia nodded and sat awkwardly for a few moments due to the fact that Gin stared at her for a few moments before actually walking out. As he left her friend Orihime walked in and smiled at her as if she knew something happened bewteen the new guy and Rukia.

"What's going on here, Rukia?" Orihime said, Rukia shook her head and stood up.

"Nothing happened. Get your mind out of the gutter." Rukia said as Orihime giggled and walked past her to the refridgerator. Grabbing a water bottle and removing the cup.

"Aww, come on you can tell me! Is there something bewteen you and Gin?" Orihime said, Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'm happyly married and I have no interest in Gin." Rukia said, Orhime walked to Rukia and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Okay but you better tell me if anything does happen!" Orihime said, wiggling a finger at Rukia before walking out. Rukia smiled as she began to walk out but when she turned her head to the left she saw Gin watching her carefully causing Rukia to bump into someone. She excused herself and made her way quickly to Ichigo's office where she knew she was safe. Gin licked his lips as he watched Rukia leave and walked into his office with a plan to claim Rukia for himself and no one eles.

**So wha'cha think! Review please! BTW, you guys should watch the movie. It's freakin' epic! (takes another drink from her fifth coffie)**

**Mom: You little brat, stop drink my coffie!(In spanish)**

**DLB: No! It's my drug!**

**Mom: (deaths glares)**

**DLB: I surrender! (gives coffie cup to her mother.)**

**Mom: Stupid emo(spanish)**

**DLB: Don't call me that!**

**Review please! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I need some coffiee but my mama hid it from me for some strange reason =3. I want to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**HappyChappy-It's a good movie! Loved it and I'm glad you liked it.**

**DeviantHollow23-HoHo! Thanks for your review. I love Gin and Rukia fics too and we need more of them!**

**BleachedBlueCat210-Aww, don't say you suck at something if you've never tried it! Thanks for your review, sweetheart.**

**SunLightAngels-Thanks for your review but no this won't turn into an GinxRukia though I personally love that pairing.**

**Pamianime-Thanks for your reviews on two of my stories! I was hoping others liked it and I'm happy to see they do.**

**RukiaJade-I love Rukia and Gin LOL but I wouldn't hurt Rukia...or maybe I will XD Ya never know what my twisted mind is up to!**

**SoInLoveWithBleach-Thanks for being my first reviewer and you should probaly see the movie once I'm done with this little ol' thing LOL.**

**Thanks to everyone up there, you guys make me wanna write some more! Now enjoy the fic while I go hunt down the coffiee. My mom's so cruel! DX BTW, The movie is actully called "Obessed" LOL I was too high of my coffiee to realize my mistake until I re-read this today, See ya!**

Rukia sighed in relief as she finally finished unpacking the last box of their remainings, looking around her new large house with pride and placing her hands on her hips as she walked up the long stairway to her room where Ichigo sat working on some papers. Rukia walked in and sat beside Ichigo who quickly turned his attention to her and smiled, placing his work on the side and wrapping his hands around her. Kissing her neck gently before looking up to their ceiling where a mirror hanged from. He looked back down to Rukia and grinned lecherously who giggled at his expression.

"We've been working all day and we finally finished packing but we haven't even tested out the rooms walls. Why don't we go ahead and do that while testing out the mirror too?" Ichigo whispered, sensually. Rukia laughed and wrapped her amrs around his neck.

"What if we wake up Akatsuki?" Rukia murrmered, Ichigo chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Then we have to stay quiet so I'll try to control myself so I don't make you scream." Ichigo said, leaning into Rukia so she laid on her back.

"You're such a bad boy, Ichigo." Rukia said, laughing as Ichigo chuckled into her neck.

"That's why you married me." Ichigo said, his voiced muffled as he nibbled on her neck.

**Next Day**

"Mr. Kurosaki, here are the papers ya requested." Gin said, walking into Ichigo's office.

Rukia sat on the chair across from Ichigo and smiled faintly at Gin who waved at her secretly, catching the attention of Ichigo who raised his eyebrow and eyed Gin suspiciusly. It had been a month since Rukia's pep talk to the snake-like man and since she had grown aucustom to his werid ways and could say that he had become a bit of a gossip buddy with her but Rukia would still not consider him a friend. They just traded secrets and that was all, Rukia would have it no other way. Ichigo glanced at Rukia with a look that said _He's-nothing-compared-to-me_ and looked back to Gin and waved him off.

"Thanks Gin. Get back to work." Ichigo said, Gin was about to walk out but stopped when he saw a family picture on Ichigo's desk. Picking it up and keeping his eyes on Rukia and the small one-year old child with Rukia's huge eyes and Ichigo's orange hair. A small on her small face.

"What a pretty li'l baby ya have. Looks just like ya, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia turned to Gin and nodded as Ichigo leaned forward and placed his head on his hands.

"Thank you. My daughter is beautiful, just like my wife." Ichigo said, Gin turned to Ichigo and placed the picture down.

"Ya should keep an eye on her, might become a li'l hearbreaker when she's older like her motha' here." Gin said, placing his hand in his pockets and walking out. Rukia turned to Ichigo who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"Why is Gin all over you, Rukia?" Ichigo said, Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He's not all over me." Rukia said, Ichigo scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Really? Then I'm just going crazy, huh?" Ichigo said, Rukia smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You've always been crazy, Ichigo." Rukia said, Ichigo couldn't hold back a smile as he laughed at his wife's joke.

"He better not mess with you or my foot is going up his albino ass." Ichigo said, clearing his throat after his laughter. Rukia felt herself blush slightly at her husband's possesiveness and nodded her head at him. A few moments passed before Ichigo picked up the phone on his desk and answered.

"Hello?...Yes, this is I...My father?...I'll be right there." Ichigo hunged up and walked to the door.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Rukia said, Ichigo glanced back at her.

"Someone just called and said my father's down on the first floor. Just stay here, I'll be right back" Ichigo said, walking out.

Rukia turned in her seat and sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Ichigo's father was a great man but sometimes he lets his son's succuess get to his head and would try to run things when he visits. He's a sweet guy but not the brightest person in the tool shed. A few moments passed before someone came running in and shook Rukia, making her jump and turn to see Nanao panting heavily.

"! Something happened to !" Nanao said, Rukia stood up and ran out with Nanao at her heel.

"What happened?" Rukia said, Nanao began to lead Rukia to where the disturbanced took place.

"Someone put an 'out of servce' note on one of the elevators so took the stairs and somehow fell." Nanao panted, picking up her glasses as they fell downn the bridge of her nose. Rukia quicken her speed and ran as fast as a women could on high heels, finally reaching the last of the stairs to see Ichigo holding on to his left leg. Gritting his teeth as blood gushed from his wound and his white bone barely noticeable from the clothes, Rukai's eyes widen as she ran to her husband's side.

"Ichigo! Someone call an ambulance!" Rukia said, Ichigo grunted as he looked over at Rukia.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered as the people above scrambled away to grab a phone.

"I was waling down the stairs and...I think someone pushed me." Ichigo groaned, wincing when he tried to move his leg.

"Stop moving, idiot! Why would someone push you?" Rukia said, she looked toward the steps as the sound of footsteps came closer to them.

"What happen here? Ya look messed up, boss man." Gin said, his head tilted to the side as he walked closer to the two. Rukia turned to him and glared.

"This is not time to be telling jokes!" Rukia said, Gin stopped a few feet away from them as a pair of paramedics ran into the room with a streacher. Placing Ichigo on it and taking him away, Rukia was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Gin smiling at her.

"Ya husband should be more careful! Somethin' worse could've happen to the poor guy." Gin said, Rukia pulled her hand away and rushed to Ichigo's side. Completely ignoring what Gin had spoken and what secrets hid behind his words.

"Your husband has a broken leg and is a bit beaten up but that's all. Make sure he stops working for awhile and he'll have to wear that cast for a few months. Okay with that, Miss Kurosaki?" The doctor said, Rukia nodded but kept her eyes trained on Ichigo who laid on the hospital bed shaking his head.

"Yes, that is understandable. Thank you doctor." Rukia said, the doctor nodded and walked away as Rukia stepped into the hospital room. Ichigo looked up from glaring at his fist and smiled weakly.

"Hey." Ichigo said, Rukia walked over to him and hit the back of his head.

"Don't you 'hey' me, Ichigo! You almost gave me a heart attack today!" Rukia said, Ichigo growled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're beating up an injured man, midget!" Ichigo said, Rukia's eyes twitched.

"A stupid injured man!" Rukia said, a strong arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to Ichigo. His hand grabbing the back of her neck and smashing his lips against hers. Pulling away from an out of breath Rukia, he held her close to him as he placed his head on her chest.

"I know you were worried, midget. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ichigo whispered, Rukia held Ichigo close to her as she took in his scent.

"I called Momo, she's bringing over Akatsuki so she can come and visit you." Rukia said, sitting beside Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, holding Rukia's hand. An hour later Momo walked in with a child in her arms and a worried smile on her face, the child raised her head and looked at her parents with innocent blue eyes.

"How are you, ?" Momo said, walking over to them. Ichigo chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine. Let me see my kid." Ichigo said, Momo walked over to them and placed Akatsuki in her mother's arms. Momo walked out knowing that the family would want to be alone.

"How's my little girl doing?" Ichigo said, Akatsuki looked over at her father and smiled as she grabbed her father's face. Scratching his nose painfully causing Ichigo to wince.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Akatsuki said, Ichigo chuckled and grabbed his daughter's pudgy hands in one of his huge ones. Kissing her fingers gently.

"Your daddy is a baka, Akatsuki." Rukia said, the young girl turned to her mother and grabbed her lips gently.

"Daddy no!" Akatsuki said, Rukia and Ichigo laughed at their young daughter's actions.

**One Month Later**

Rukia had gained temporary custody of Kurosaki Corp since Ichigo was injured and the respect from others sky rocketed now that they realized she had more then just beauty, she had brains. Now was the Christmas Party she was planning and felt some sorrow that her husband could not make it though he was forcing her to go. Telling her that she needs to have some fun and enjoy herself once in awhile, though before the huge party she sat in a peaceful bar drinking some green apple martini and eating the same thing she ate the first time she came to this bar for her date with Ichigo. From a distance, her eye caught someone with silver hair. Smiling gently as Gin turned and noticed her, walking to her wearing a black suit.

"Ya look lovely today, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia chuckled and took a sip from her martini.

"You look good yourself, Gin." Rukia said, Gin sat down beside her and eyed her like candy.

"Ya husband is a lucky man to have ya! Ya sure ya ain't into open relationships?" Gin said, wiggiling his eyebrow. Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm very happy with Ichigo and I couldn't do that to my family." Rukia said, Gin shrugged and turned to the waiter.

"Bring meh what she's havin' and a beer." Gin said, the waiter nodded and walked away.

"Ya daught is beautiful but she ain't nothin' compared to ya." Gin said, Rukia raised and eyebrow at him.

"You like flirting with me, don't you?" Rukia said, Gin chuckled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Ya know ya like it." Gin said, Rukia took a sip of her drink as Gin's order came to him.

"Admit it, if ya weren't married ya'd be wrapped around meh finger." Gin said, Rukia bit her lower lip and shrugged so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"Sure, have you found someone yet?" Rukia said, Gin bit down on his food and covered his mouth.

"I gots my eye on someone. She's a beauty 'nd will be mine."

A few hours passed and Rukia found herself stumbling around the party, a drunk smile on her face as she danced with Renji and Orihime. From a distance Gin was watching the whole thing, taking in how beautiful she looked in a midnight blue dress which was strapless and stopped right at her calf. Gin couldn't help but like his lips at the sight of her, grinning wider when his oppirtunity finally appeared.

"Rukia? Where are you going?" Orihime slurred, Rukia smiled at her friend and motioned to the bathroom.

"I'm going to use that and then I'm going home!" Rukia said, many people awwed in disaggreement but allowed her to walk over to the now empty restroom. She quickly finished what she had to do and was splashing some water on her face so she could sober up a bit for the drive home. Too busy to realize that someone had entered the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

**I found the coffiee! What kind of person hides it in their closet? Will yo guys meet Ichigo's and Rukia's daughter, Akatsuki and I'm kinda basing her off my niece. Whenever we say something mean about her father (aka my big bro by a year) or her mother she gets mad and says Mama no! of Papa no! Sorry about the name too, I was watching Vamipre Knight and my computer screen is the group Akastuki so I was ehh. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am now offically banned from coffiee at my house but I'm not worried, my ma forgot that she bought me a 24-pack of rockstar and now I'm back to typing like a crack head! *evil crazy Grimmjow laugh* Ahem, anyway I want to thanks those who reviewed:**

**RukiaJade-Yes, if anyone showed be thanked for making me write this story thank the person who created coffiee! Thanks for the review.**

**SoInLoveWithBleach-Truthfully Gin's always werid, even I have to admit that and he's my favorite charector! Thanks for thinking their kids cute, glad I didn't mess her up LOL.**

**Pamianime-I know! I hated writing that part because Ichigo is an aweasome charector. Wish you were there to cheer him up huh? LOL Thanks for your review.**

**Falconrukiichi-Ofcourse Rukia loves Ichigo, Gin's just off his rocker and is now obessed with her but her heart belongs to Ichigo...like it should be in the anime!**

**Now, for all of you guys of favorite/story alerted this(and you know who you are) please review! Remember, I am also taking request so if anyone wants me to write them a fic message me or review if you don't have an account. Lets continue!**

**Disclaimer:Yeah...how the hell do people expect me to own Bleach? It'd be more fighting and some more romance if I did but I don't...sadly...*tear drop***

Rukia held on to the sink of the restroom as she tried to sober up but was suddenly pressed against the cold wall painfully, her head bouncing of the wall and her lips captured by a powerful and intense kiss. Too drunk to react Rukia could only grab the wrist of the person infront of her, her nails digging into skin that felt cold to the touch. A tongue slipped into her mouth and a body pressed against her suggestively causing her to moan involantarly. A knock at the door caused her attacker her to pull away and gave Rukia a chance to catch her breath and come to terms of the situation she was in, she opened her eyes and her heart stopped for a moment when she saw the familiar smile of Gin. At the moment he was looking away but when the knocks stopped he turned his attention back to the sobering Rukia and licked his lips.

"Let's keep goin'." Gin said, his voice filled with lust. He lifted Rukia up slightly to run his hand up Rukia's dress, her eyes widen as she finally found the power to protest and move.

"No! Stop this!" Rukia said, her hand coming into contact with Gin's face. She landed on her feet as Gin stumbled back and quickly walked to the door.

"Rukia wait!" Gin said, grabbing her small wrist. Rukia pulled away from his grasp and walked out, pushing people aside as she made her way out.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Orihime said, trying to calm her friend who only pushed her away and walked out. Gin walked out a few moments later and watched as Orihime tried to figure out the connection. Gin only smirked and grabbed the big chested girls wrist, leading her to the dance floor.

"Dance wit' meh, angel." Gin said, Orihime only shrugged of her friends strange action and danced with the silver fox.

Rukia drove as fast as she could trying to get rid of the memory of what had just happened. She could still feel his thin lips against hers and his tongue invading her mouth as his body pressed against her own. Rukia shudderd at the feeling and shook her head, her heart belonged to only Ichigo and she would not allow this event ruin it for them. They were a family now and nothing would change that, a siren went off behind her and Rukia mentally cused as she slowed down. The police only drove past her as they went after the car infront of her, a sigh of relief coming from her mouth as she drove to her house. Parking and walking into her home where she found Ichigo and Akatsuki in the living room infront of a fire, the smell of burnt marshmellows in the air. Rukia smiled at the sceen and sat down beside Ichigo who held a sleeping Akatsuki to his strong chest, his hazel eyes opening and looking over at Rukia with a smirk on his face.

"Smells like you had fun." Ichigo said, smelling the booze. Rukia chuckled and placed her head on Ichigo's shoulder, looking down at her daughter and smiling to herself.

"Anything happen?" Ichigo said, Rukia closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and kissing Ichigo's neck.

"Nothing at all." Rukia said, Ichigo nodded and kissed her lips gently.

**Monday**

Rukia walked down the halls nervously as she made her way to Ichigo's office, hoping she wouldn't run into the smiling fox but it seemed fate had other plans as Gin appeared around the corner. His smile still in place as he walked toward her, one hand in his pockets and another holding a file of work. He looked down at her and waved at the short women.

"Hiya boss lady." Gin said, Rukia stared at him for a moment in shock and forced herself to walk away. She tried to keep herself busy and found it ease since her work had doubled since Ichigo's accident and her mind had succesfully forgotten of the vent before but a knock at the door brought back the memory as Gin made his way to the desk.

"Renji wants to know if ya have the papers he needs fer today?" Gin said, Rukia moved her gaze to the computer and shook her head.

"No, tell him I'll have it for him in an hour." Rukia muttered, Gin nodded and began to walk out.

"Ya friend Renji's a li'l flirt ain't he." Gin said, Rukia looked back at him to see his smile and shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know." Rukia said, Gin chuckled and walked out. The day slowly ended and Rukia found relief as she made her way to her car, the parking lot now empty with only a few cars scattere3d everywhere. Rukia unlocked the door and stepped inside before shutting her door, jumping when the passanger door suddenly opened and Gin got inside quickly. Closing the door behind him and turning to face her with his grin still in place and his body covered by a trench coat.

"What are you doing?" Rukia said, Gin chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

"I wanna apologize to ya fer what happened at the party, princess." Gin said, Rukia eyed Gin suspiciously before looking down.

"We both had a bit too much to drink. Lets just forget that ever happened." Rukia said, looking at her window.

"What if I don't wanna ferget?" Gin said, Rukia turned to see that Gin was completely serious and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Nothing happened." Rukia said, Gin chuckled and his hands went to the top button of his trench coat.

"I think somethin' did." Gin said, ripping open the coat to reveal his well toned pale chest. A pair of dark blue pants still on, Rukia blushed and turned away quickly.

"Get out of my car." Rukia said, Gin chuckled and grabbed her tense shoulder.

"Come on, ya know ya wanna be wit' meh." Gin said, Rukia glared at him and shook his grip off her.

"Get out!" Rukia screamed, trying to close Gin's trench coat. Gin's grip went from his coat to her wrist.

"Stop fightin', we both want this. Ya husband ain't enough man fer a woman like yaself." Gin said, laughing loudly. Rukia pulled her wrist and reached for the gun that was always placed under the car seat, pulling it out and pointing it at him.

"Get out now, Gin Ichimaru!" Rukia said, Gin looked down at the gun in her hand and her face and got out slowly. Shutting the door violently as he punched the roof of the car while yelling random things. Rukia quickly pulled out and drove as fast as she could and made it home, she sat in her car for a few moments and looked inside her house for a few moments before deciding what to do next. She ran inside her house and looked franticly for her husband to find him in the dining room with a bottle of vodka and a small cup on the table. A phone in his hand as he glared at the wall infront of him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, walking to him. Ichigo turned to her as she sat down beside him at the table and sighed.

"What happened?" Ichigo said, noticing how Rukia was calling him when she entered the house. Rukia shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"How about you tell me before I tell you." Rukia said, Ichigo sighed and held his wife's small hand.

"I just got a call from Karin. That husband of hers is leaving her with three kids all becuase he was having an affair at his work place." Ichigo said, Rukia's eyes widen.

"What? How could he..." Rukia looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"How can that little prick do that to her? She's the mother of his children! I would never do that to you, Rukia. I love you." Ichigo said, Rukia looked up at her husband and felt her eyes water slightly.

"I love you, too. I know you would never do something like that, Hitsugaya is a lying asshole." Rukia said, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle light and bring his wife's hand to his lips.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ichigo said, Rukia bit her tongue before shaking her head and kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"Nothing important." Rukia murmmered, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her but dropped it as he picked up his crutches.

**Next Day**

Rukia sat under Orihime's shocked expression and sighed as she crossed her amrs and stood up from her desk. She had just opened up to her friend about Gin's constant and strange behavior and it left her friend speechless for a few moments.

"So, Gin came into your car shirtless and tried to have sex with you?" Orihime said, Rukia nodded and stood beside her.

"Pretty much, he won't leave me alone. Look at all the messages he's left me." Rukia said, showing her phone. Orihime sighed and looked at her friend with pity.

"What are you going to do?" Orihime said, Rukia shrugged her shoulder.

"Talk to Renji and tell him to get rid of Gin." Rukia said, Orihime nodded.

"Have you told Ichigo?" Orihime said, Rukia shook her head.

"He's stressed enough having to stay home for a month. He doesn't need to know about this." Rukia said, Orihime was about to protest but was ledt with nothing since Rukia walked out to speak with Renji. She opened the door and walked in to see Renji wiping his face from some mayo, he looked up at her and swallowed his food.

"Hey Rukia! What do you need?" Renji said, Rukia sat down at the seat infront of his desk and crossed her legs.

"I need to talk to you about Gin." Rukia said, Renji leaned back in his chair and rubbed his neck.

"About Gin, I got a call from him and he isn't coming back. He quit." Renji said, Rukia's eyes widen.

"Really? Did he say why?" Rukia said, Renji shook his head.

"Nah, just said he wasn't coming back. Why did you need to talk about Gin?" Renji said, Rukia smiled and shook her head.

"Just thought he wasn't doing too good at his job as your assistant. See you later." Rukia said, waling out. She walked a few feet before a hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to see Orihime standing with a curious look on her face.

"So what happened?" Orihime whispered, Rukia smiled as they walked down the hall together.

"Nothing, Gin quit and he won't be showing his face around her anytime soon." Rukia said, Orihime giggled before patting her friends shoulder.

"Early Christmas present!" Orihime said, Rukia laughed along with her friend as she nodded.

Rukia spent a peaceful and amazing holiday with her family. Unwrapping presents under their large tree and cozying up to the fire as Ichigo and herself watched their daughter play with their new puppy they named Hunter due to his black coat and also becuase he was to become a huge black labador. In a few months Ichigo would return to working along side Rukia like he was suppose to but until then they spent the whole holiday with their family. Returning back from Byakuya's New Year Eve party with a sleeping Akatsuki in their arms. They laid her down in her crip and walk down to the living room where Ichigo sat watching some tv with Rukia.

"You should check your email. Someone must have sent you something." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded as she walked to the corner of the large room where the computer was placed. She clicked opened her email to see a message just recently sent to her, she opened it and her eyes widen as pop ups of Gin shirtless with a bottle of champagne. Under him in bright letters were the words 'Happy New Years'. Rukia quickly tapped at the popping pictures as fast as she could and succesfully got them just as Ichigo turned his head to her.

"Anything new?" Ichigo said, Rukia didn't reply right away.

"No but we need a new pop up blocker." Rukia said, walking back to her husband.

The next week, Rukia walked into her office and quickly sent a message to Gin's email address. In bold and capitalized lettered she sent Gin a messgae that read **LEAVE ME ALONE**, a few moments after that she recieved a message from Gin. Rukia didn't open it right but when she did she saw that he had sent her a picture of a giant smiling face, one of its eyes winking at her.

**I have now gotten obessed(no pun intended)to writing this fic! I have a black labador named Riley and I love her, she's my baby! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review if you plan to put this on your alert list and I am still taking request if you guys want me to write something up. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just had to watch my niece get her shots...an emo cloud hangs over my head so to get my mind off it I'm typing this. Damn you emo cloud! Anyway lets get to the reviewers.**

**Pamianime-Yes, I'd love to get my hands on those pics too *drools***

**DeviantHollow23-Man, I'd print out those pics and put them on my wall! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the fic I wrote for you! I was worried that you wouldn't like it but now I couldn't stop laughing at the fact that I gave you a nose bleed of aweasomeness! Yes, I wouldn't reveiw either if someone threaten Gin on me. I'd be running to my room with my bed ready lol *dirty thoughts* Anyway, hit me up whenever you have an idea, my good friend.**

**FalConRukIchi-All will be explained in this chapter LOL. Thanks for the review.**

**D-Actully that's why I picked Gin to play this role. I was going to pick Aizen but I think Gin plays a great stalker XD Thanks for the review.**

**I'm still taking request if any of you are interested and please review if you're putting this on your alert list! I'm a review whore XD. Remember, this is based off the movie "Obsessed" but not everything is gonna be like the movie,**

**Disclaimer: Never owning Bleach.**

A few months had passed since the New Years Eve incident and Rukia was still getting strange messages from the silver fox but now they were coming in less and less to the point that the messages stopped all together. Rukia began to feel relief and Gin's memory was slowly fading away from her, she was especially happy when Ichigo returned to work and claimed his chair as the leader of Kurosaki Corp. They were back to working side by side like it should be and going back home to their wondeful child. They had to leave Akatsuki at Byakuya's house for the week though when Ichigo annouced that all male workers would be going to a retreat and so would the female workers but they were sepreated and would be going to diffrent locations. The couple now stood in their bedroom packing their bags for their small weekend trip.

"Renji's going to get Kira drunk off his ass this week." Ichigo said, Rukia rolled her eyes as she zipped her bag closed.

"Kira is a light-weight so it's easy to get him drunk. Orihime is trying to get Tatsuki drunk too. I don't know how but she might as well give it a shot." Rukia said, she walked up to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his chest. He chuckled and covered her small hands with her.

"You're going to miss the good loving aren't you?" Ichigo said, Rukia raised her eyebrow and pulled her arms away gently.

"No, I'm taking it with me and bring the Double A batteries." Rukia said, laughing at Ichigo's expression as his mind had a brain fart. He scoffed at her and chuckled.

"This is an interesting conversation I have just walked into." Byakuya said, the couple turned to see him carrying a angry looking Akatsuki who was tugging at his long black hair as she bit his hand. All the while Byakuya seemed unfased by the young child's action as he walked farther into the room.

"I'm sure you've heard worse. Take care of my kid." Ichigo said, Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Rukia.

"Your daughter takes after her father...unfortanately." Byakuya said, Ichigo eye twitched as Rukia laughed loudly.

**Hotel**

The girls all sat on a table that was outside and next to a very large pool, the sound of laughing and conversation loud in the air. Rukia sat laughing as Orihime tried giving Tatsuki some drinks, Nanao sat beside Rukia and shook her head as she tried to hide the smrik that was on her face. Chizuru wrapped an arm around Orihime and placed her cup down after taking a sip from it.

"Okay, girls, I'm usually trying to get into Orihime's pants but tonight why don't we go to a male strip club for the hell of it?" Chizuru said, all the women at the table blushed before bursting out laughing.

"I'm for it!" Orihime said, Tatsuki rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Why not?" Tatsuki said as Nanao sighed and turned to Rukia.

"How about you, Rukia? Are you coming?" Nanao said, Rukia took another sip from her half filled cup and shook her head.

"Why would I waste my money on something I can get at home and alot more of it?" Rukia said, Orihime nodded as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're so lucky, Rukia! Ichigo is so...hot!" Orihime said, Rukia nodded as laughed again.

"She might get hit on over there since she looks lovely today, too!" Chizuru said, drooling as she took in Rukia's small red dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Besides, Ichigo seems like a guy who'd get mad if his woman was at a strip club and I've seen him when he's mad. It's scary sight." Tatsuki said, Rukia felt someone tap her on her should to see a waitress with a beer in her hand.

"This is for you." The woman said, kindly. Rukia shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I didn't order this." Rukia said, the woman placed the cup on the table.

"It's from the man at the bar." The woman said, Rukia turned as she walked away and was barely able to make out the back of someone's head that had silver hair. Rukia's eyes widen and she turned away quickly before turning back to see the man was gone.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Nanao said, Rukia turned to her and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I know." Rukia said, Chizuru leaned into the table and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean someone you know or someone you'd like to know." Chizuru said, Orihime smacked her playfully.

"Why would she do that when she has a wonderful family!" Orihime said, Rukia jumped from her seat.

"I should call Ichigo to see how he's doing." Rukia said, walking away from the loud group and to a quiet part which was in the corner. The phone rang for a few moments before Ichigo finally answered, Rukia smiled as she saw that she was alone. Placing her cup at the table next to her.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing?" Rukia said, the sound of Ichigo shoving off someone was noticable.

"Fine except everyone is drunk over here. How are you?" Ichigo said, Rukia looked up when she heard someone walking to her and tensed as Gin stepped out of the shadows with his grin in place.

"Uh Ichigo, I'll call you right back." Rukia said, taking a step back as Gin got closer to her. Looking paler then usual since he was wearing an all black suit.

"Wait Rukia what's going on?" Ichigo said, Rukia grabbed her purse and began to open it.

"Nothing. I'll call you back." Rukia said, hanging up and placing her phone in her purse.

"Ya was talkin' to Ichigo weren't ya? I can always tell since ya always sound upset when ya talk to him." Gin said, Rukia glared at him.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Rukia said, Gin tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong? Why do ya look like ya ain't happy to see meh?" Gin said, Rukia turned her head to the side as her jaw tighten.

"I'm not happy to see you here! What are you doing here, Gin?" Rukia said, turning back to him.

"Ain't it obvious? Ya told meh once that ya'd never let anythin' ruin the job ya have so I quit so ya 'nd I can finally be togetha'." Gin said, Rukia shook her head.

"I'm married Gin. There will never be an us." Rukia whispered, Gin seemed confuse for a moment before laughing.

"I get it. Ya worried about what ya li'l friends will say," Gin said, Rukia turned away in frustration and shook her head as Gin took the chance to place a drug into her drink. Continuing his talking as Rukia turned back to face him.

"Ya know what'd they say? They'd say we had this li'l thing arrange like we actully did." Gin said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia said, Gin chuckled before nodding his head.

"I see wha'cha doin. Go say ya good-bye to ya li'l friends and I'll be waitin' fer ya in ya room." Gin said, taking a few steps back.

"You will not be going to my room." Rukia said, Gin stopped his steps.

"Ya wanna come by my room?" Gin said, Rukia took a step back.

"You're sick. You need help." Rukia said, pointing at him as she took a few feet back.

"I do need help. Help meh, Rukia." Gin said, licking his thin lips as he walked into the darkness.

"Stay away from me!" Rukia said, turning to walk away forgetting her poisoned cup. Her phone vibrated once she took a few steps and she answered quickly.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, giggling was heard on the other line.

"No, it's Orihime! Are you done for the night or what?" Orihime said, Rukia glanced back to see if Gin still stood there only to see that she forgot her cup.

"No. I'm coming back." Rukia said, grabbing her cup and taking a sip of it as she walked back.

Rukia began to feel the affects of the drug quickly as she stumbled around, her world spinning faster and faster with every sip she took. Everyone believing that the short woman was merely drunk, Orihime and Rukia walked back to their rooms before Rukia tumbled into her room. The ceiling spinning as words from other people echoed quietly around her head. A few minuets later, Rukia raised her heavy head when she saw light from the hallway enter her room. Gin standing at her door with a dark grin on his face.

"No...Get out...What-"

A cold finger appeared on her lips as Gin crawled over her body. He placed his large hand over Rukia's small palm and began to whisper.

"Does that feel good?"

His kisses leaving chills of fear on Rukia's neck. Her pushes at his body weak due to the hard drug he had givin her.

The last thing Rukia saw was Gin's smiling face looming over hers as he whispered sweet nothings that soon feel on deaf ears as she faded into darkness.

**Next Morning**

Rukia awoke with the sound of knocking at her door, groaning as she rolled to her side. The door opened but shut quickly when they saw that Rukia was still in the room, leaving a quiet 'sorry'. Rukia rubbed her eyes and noticed that she still wore her clothes from last night and the sun was glowing brightly. She sat up and looked at the watch to see that she was late for a meeting she had today. Rushing into the bathroom and taking a shower quickly before making her way to the meeting where Nanao raised her glasses at her as she walked in.

"About time. I was about to send out a search party, Miss. Kurosaki." Nanao said, Rukia smiled awkardly before standing infront of the large table and next to a chart.

"Sorry, I over-slept." Rukia said, beginning where Nanao had left off and before a worker from the hotel walked in and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but your husband is waiting for you in the front." He whispers, Rukia blinked in confusion and turned to the male.

_Ichigo? Why is he here?_

"Take over for me, Nanao." Rukia muttered, the brown-haired woman nodded as Rukia followed the worker out. He lead her to the front and jestured to someone hiding behind tall bushes.

"Your husband." The worker said before walking away. A pair of long legs walked closer to her as Rukia's eyes widen.

"Sorry I wasn't there when ya woke up. I had to go freshin' up." Gin said, Rukia took a step closer.

**Gin is pure creppy in this fic! But I still love him so back off fan-girls! *points out machine guns at them as she hides Gin behind her* Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave little me a review! It is the holiday so have some spirt and leave a review! Message me if you want me to do a request fic for any of you and Bai-Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authos Note: My toes are freezing and I'm babysitting my three younger siblings at the moment. FUN...not. *sigh* I already don't like kids and I'm only 17! Up side, my ma's at work and I can have my coffee in peace for once 'til my stepdad gets here and takes it away from me. The thing is, when I'm hyper I'm very evil LOL. I torment my siblings when I am so I try to write to get my mind running and to get my hyperness takin care off. I sound like an addict XD. I am still taking request so message me, ne? To the reviewers:**

**FalconRukIchi-Yeah, Gin's evil like that XD. Don't worry though, I'll clear things up in this chapter. Thanks for your review.**

**Pamianime- I feel your pain. Gin is so werid but I can't help but love the dude! Hey, I usually go for guys like Gin in anime...and also older brothers. Itachi(Naruto), Sesshomaru(Inyuasha), Byakuya(Bleach, duh!), Masamori(Kekkaishi), Kaiba(Yu-Gi-Oh), Kaname(Vampire Knight) ect. Oh and I'm a sucker for villians and cold-hearted people XD**

**SoInLoveWithBleach-He's a creeper but I still have love for him and don't worry Ichigo's gonna kick butt in later chapters LOL.**

**DeviantHollow23-Actully I had that conversation with one of my exs, I was going on a trip to Bakersfield and him being a smartass wanted to say that. I heard my big sister say that once and me being a bitch said that to him. I think that's why we broke up XD. Hey he shouldn't be saying that infront of my family! Especially if we never did it. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, I have a question for all of you constant reviewers(who I love!) You guys seem to really like this story but would guys still like it if I had made Aizen the stalker and Gin was not in this story at all? I was going to do that when I began to plan this out but I changed my mind at the last second and put Gin as the stalker. I would like your honest opinon so please review and tell me! And don't worry to those who like Gin's role, I won't change the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach of the movie I'm basing this story on. Sorry folks LOL jk.**

Rukia frooze in her steps as Gin walked causually over to her, anger now readable on her pale face as she glared at the man who had claimed to be her husband.

_I thought you were Ichigo. You stupid bastered._

"What are you doing?" Rukia said through gritted teeth.

"I thought ya was tired of bein' in that meeting so I took ya out. Let's go get some lunch." Gin said, Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Lunch?" Rukia muttered, Gin nodded.

"Yeah, I got us a li'l reservation at this nice place." Gin said, Rukia took a step back.

"What do you think this is, Gin?" Rukia said, Gin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"The mornin' afta'." Gin said, his smile now a frown.

"What are you talking about!" Rukia said, her fist shaking at her sides.

"Ya don't remember? Last night was amazin' 'nd I kn-"

_Is he insane? Nothing happened! I would be able to tell if I did anything stupid to my own body! He's sick!_

A slap to his pale face stopped him mid sentence.

"Nothing happened!" Rukia said, the feeling of pulling out her own hair getting intense.

"Ya makin a scene, princesses." Gin said, his eyes now opened and looking down at Rukia. His smile gone as he rubbed his redden cheek.

"A scene. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Rukia said, grabbing Gin's wrist and pulling him with her.

"What'cha doin', princesses?" Gin said, Rukia glanced back at him.

"I'm going to take you to the group so I can prove that you've been stalking me!" Rukia said, at this Gin pulled his hand away from her with ease.

"Why are ya tryin' to ruin this?" Gin said, Rukia turned to him.

"There is no 'this'!" Rukia said, Gin shook his head.

"Don't say that." Gin growled, Rukia took a step back.

"I don't know what goes on in your sick mind but there will never be anything bewteen us. Get that through your head!" Rukia said, Gin narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"Ya tryin' to blame this all on meh? We both know what we got into when we started this! Don't act like a stranga'." Gin said, Rukia shook her head.

"That's what I am to you. I'm a stranger, you don't know the real me and the real me wants you gone and away!" Rukia said, Gin began to chuckle at her.

"I know ya don't mean that so don't say things like that, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him to the meeting room.

"You are either going to leave me alone or you're going to go in there and tell them your sick lies!" Rukia said, Gin grabbed her wrist with his cold hands and pulled her closer.

"If I go in there, I'll just tell 'em the truth. Is that wha'cha want, Rukia? To let them know all about our dirty li'l secert." Gin whispered, Rukia stared at him wide eyed and began to tremble slightly at his action.

"Ready when ya are." Gin said, releasing her and walking around her.

Rukia realized that if Gin was to enter then surely one of the women would go to Ichigo and tell him the situation and her fear about what he would say was growing intense. She turned around right as Gin stepped up on the steps leading to the meeting room and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him down and causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor and landed with a loud thud, Rukia jumped slightly at the noise but quickly walked to his fallen form and looked down at him. His cold green-blue eyes locking with her deep violet ones.

"Rukia?" Gin muttered, Rukia narrowed her gaze at him.

"You're nothing to me. Go ahead and think that we had something, I know the truth and it tells me that you will always be nothing but a pain in my life." Rukia said, walking away.

As she walked from the man all she could hear were the faint whispers of her name being called and the tapping of her shoes on the cold floor. She slammed the large doors behind her and returned to her spot in the front and looked through her pile of papers. A gentle tap on her shoulder caused Rukia to glare at the person behind her, Orihime retracted her hand as she noticed Rukia's cold stare.

"Are you okay?" Orihime said, Rukia only stood up straight and went one with the meeting as if nothing happened.

The meeting dragged on until it was finally over, the girls all decided to get some much needed lunch. Some already drinking and others already drunk and acting like an idiot. Rukia began to eat her meal slowly as she began to think about the events when a hand appeared with a bottle of wine trying to pour it in her cup. She stopped the hand and turned to Orihime who only smiled at her.

"You aren't drinking tonight, Rukia?" Orihime said, Rukia shook her head and raised her cup of juice.

"I'm sticking to the Ice Tea today." Rukia said, Chizuru and Nanao turned to her as Tatsuki dropped her fork.

"Wow, are you sure you're feeling alright today?" Tatsuki said, Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I'm feel great. Never been better!" Rukia said, turning back to her plate and eating little pieces.

The night soon came and right as the cresent moon hung high in the air, Rukia decided it was time to head back to her room. The next morning she would be returning home and she was ready to tell Ichigo everything. She was tired of hiding it from him, it made her feel as if she was nothing but a liar but once she told Ichigo she was positive he would help her in this mess. He had always been there for her, even when they were little kids they had eachother's back. Rukia smiled at her memories as she made her way to her room, opening the door and turning on the light to find Gin in her bed on his side. Wearing absolutely nothing and only covered by the blankets that were wrapped around him. Rukia shook her head and began to kick the wall to wake him up.

"Get up and get out! Don't make me drag you out!" Rukia said, walking to his form and pulling at his cold arm. She was barely able to move him when a bottle of pills appeared from under him. Her eyes widen as she picked up the pills and felt Gin's pulse. It was going very slow, Rukia dropped the pills and picked up the phone as she called the main office. Her hand pounding on Gin's chest to get him to breath.

"Hello?...Yes, there's a man in my room and I think he's OD on some drugs or something! Please hurry!" Rukia said, throwing the phone to the side and pounding on Gin's chest franticlly.

"Breath, you son-of-a-bitch! BREATH!" Rukia screamed, her heart pounding fast against her chest.

Orihime popped her head from her room and watched as the man Rukia feared roll down the hallway by doctors, Rukia walking right behind them and her face showing no emotion like the Kuchiki part of her always did at times of trouble. Orihime stepped out as Rukia walked past her without a second glance.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Orihime said, Rukia didn't even bother turning back to her.

"I'll tell you later." Rukia said, coldly.

Walking out the hallway filled with her worker, Orihime closed the door behind her and sighed as she shook her head. Sitting on her bed and looking at the phone to her left. Orihime only turned off the light and began to go back to sleep but was awaken a few hours later by the phone ringing. She turned on her light and rubbed her eyes as she grabbed the phone and answered in a tired voice.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said, Orihime's eyes widen as she sat up.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Hello!" Orihime said, biting her lower lip at the situation Rukia was in.

"We aren't at work. Call me Ichigo. Anyway, I've been calling Rukia's cell and hotel room but she isn't answering. Is she over there with you?" Ichigo said, taking a drink of his water.

"Uhh Mr. Kurosaki...Rukia went to the hospital..." Orihime said, only thing she heard was the quick click of the phone hanging up after that.

Rukia paced the hallway of the white hospital and shook her head at what had just happened to her. From everyone, in this world why did she have to deal with this sick and twisted man? She raised her head as footsteps walked toward her to see a nurse running to her direaction, Rukia grabbed the young lady's arm before she could get away from her.

"How is he doing?" Rukia said, the nurse glanced at her.

"The doctor's are doing everything they can." The nurse said, running to where ever she was needed.

"Rukia!"

She turned as the voice of her husband echoed around the hallway loudly. His steps echoing around the hallway as he ran to her, Rukia ran to him and hugged him as his warm embrace soothed her slightly. She felt his warm hand cup her face and raise it, she opened her eyes to meet his hazel ones. His face strong as he looked her over to make sure she was not hurt in anyway. His grip going to her hands as he held them tightly.

"Rukia, what happened?" Ichigo said, Rukia locked eyes with him.

"Miss. Kurosaki?" Both Ichigo and Rukia turned to see a man walking to them, his skin tone dark and his dreadlocks swaying around him as he walked to them. He wore thick glasses that would not allow anyone to see his eye color and he wore a grey suit that had a badge over his heart.

"I'm Detective Tousen." He said, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Detective? What's going on?" Ichigo said, Rukia sighed.

"You haven't told him? Would you like to speak to me privately?" Kaname said, Rukia shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Do you need me to tell you what happened?" Rukia said, he nodded as they began to walk to some chairs that where in the waiting room. Kaname took out a tap recorder and began to press play, stating the time and date before placing it on the small table.

"Now when cops arrived you stated that you found Mr. Ichimaru in your hotel room with a bottle of medicine, correct?" Kaname said, Rukia nodded as Ichigo turned to her.

"Gin? What the fuck was Gin doing in your hotel room?" Ichigo said, Kaname turned to the direaction of his voice.

"Sir, please let your wife speak. I'd like to get the story from her." Kaname said, Ichigo nodded.

"So do I." Ichigo said, Rukia turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I just found him in my bed naked an-"

"He was fucking naked in your bed!" Ichigo roared, Kaname cleared his throat.

"I'm going to have to ask to leave." Kaname said, Rukia shook her head.

"He won't be going anywhere! Ichigo please listen." Rukia said, Ichigo let go of her hands and shook his head. A doctor appeared and called for Kaname, who stood up and walked over to him. Rukia stood with Ichigo in the hallway as he paced the room cussing.

"Miss. Kurosaki, Gin will be fine. They were able to take the drugs out of his system before any harm was done." Kaname said, Rukia looked over at Ichigo who began to felx his muscles.

"Good, I can kick this guys ass." Ichigo said, Rukia stayed quiet as she nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be heading home now." Rukia said, Kaname pulled out a piece of paper.

"Before Gin passed out again, he left a number to call in case of emergencies. This is what he left." Kaname said, holding out a piece of paper. Rukia took it and opened it to see the following thing written:

Rukia Kuchiki

555-8793

**Ichigo finally found out! Yes, one of my favorite charector is Kaname Tousen. Bite me! Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Also please tell my your guys opinon on what I asked you, if you don't remember this is what I asked! ****Would guys still like it if I had made Aizen the stalker and Gin was not in this story at all? Please anwser and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wazzup! I want to thank all of you who answered my question! Now I know I made a good choice picking Gin as the stalker! Let's get to the aweasome people:**

**DeviantHollow23-It seems everyone is looking forward for Ichigo to get jealous! I almost drooled as I wrote the part with Gin naked, that was a nice mental pic XD. I hope you enjoy the other fic you have requested from me!**

**APWWDS-Yeah, trust me. This isn't a GinxRukia fic. Once you read the ending you'll see why LOL. Thanks for the review and it's kinda confusing but it's now certain that Gin's eye color is like a really bright blue. People from the anime just messed up but if you ask me I love his red eyes and his blue eyes.**

**Thronespike-Yah! Thanks for answering my question =3. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Pamianime-That's what I began to think when I tried to put Aizen in this fic. Thanks for answering my question and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**FalconRukIchi-Gin tried to commit sucide cause he's crazy in love with Rukia. Thanks for answering my question and I still love Gin too LOL**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius-Actually in the movie they didn't make it clear if they actually did have sex but since I'm just basing this off the story and can make it to whatever I want I'll put that Rukia and Gin did NOT have sex. Hope everyone is happy with that LOL.**

**Now since this is my fic and I can do whatever I want with it I'll put a small twist. If you've seen the movie then you'll know how I've changed it. Hope everyone likes this chapter and please review!**

Rukia looked down at the paper for a few moments before it was violently ripped from her hands, she turned to see Ichigo tearing the paper into pieces as he glared at Rukia. His jaw clentched as he continued to rip it until it was nothing more but small pieces on the cold floor. Ichigo stomped his foot down powerfully before looking over at Kaname and back down to his wife, who had her gaze to the floor.

"She's a Kurosaki, not a Kuchiki." Ichigo growled, walking away from the two. Punching the wall as he passed it, causing a hole the size of a fist to appear on it before walking out.

"Do you still expect me to believe that there is nothing is going on with this man and yourself, Miss. Kurosaki?" Kaname said, Rukia narrowed her gaze at him.

"I expect you to do your job and prove that Gin is nothing more but a twisted man." Rukia said, running out to the car.

Rukia decided to ride home with Ichigo who remand quiet through out the whole drive, glaring down at the street and cussing out any unlucky driver that got in his way. They reached their home safely and entered the empty house since Akatsuki was still at Byakuya's home, Rukia entered the kitchen and sat down at the table was Ichigo paced the room. His expression never changing and the only one he showed was the one of pure rage, Rukia could only sit at the table looking down at her hands but jumped when Ichigo's strong fist hit their table. The glass plates falling off and breaking from the impact of it, Rukia looked up to see Ichigo looking at her carefully.

"So when the hell were you planning to tell me what was going on?" Ichigo said, Rukia sighed as she stood up.

"I didn't want to worry you but I was going to tell you but then this happened and..." Rukia winced when a strong grip appeared on her shoulder.

"You didn't want to worry me? You're my fucking wife, Rukia! Would you have even told me anything if I hadn't shown up?" Ichigo said, Rukia narrowed her gaze at him.

"Of course I would you idiot!" Rukia said, Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like you would have! What eles are you hiding from me?" Ichigo said, shaking her.

Rukia sat down Ichigo and with all her stength told Ichigo of all of Gin's actions, now very few things in their home remand unbroken and the house was covered in glass from his attack. He now stood infront of Rukia with a ciggerate in his mouth, his heart hurting and fury running through his veins at what happened. He shook his head as he grabbed his jacket off the couch.

"I'm staying at Renji's for awhile. Don't come into work and take care of Akatsuki while I'm gone." Ichigo said, walking to the door.

"When do you plan to come back home?" Rukia said, Ichigo glanced back at her.

When I can trust you again." Ichigo muttered, Rukia felt her eyes fill with tears as Ichigo made his way out.

**Next Day**

"You are having trouble dealing with your current situation. Of course you are stressed." Byakuya said, sitting in the living room that took all night to clean.

"This all happened because of the fucking idiot Gin! I could kill him right now!" Rukia said, Akatsuki sat playing with her puppy quietly.

"Calm your nerves. Have you spoken to Kurosaki yet?" Byakuya said, Rukia shook her head.

"He won't answer my calls. I don't know what to do." Rukia muttered, the doorbell rang making Rukia sigh and stand up to answer it. Her heart falling as she saw that it was the detective and one of his men and not Ichigo.

"Hello, Miss. Kurosaki. May we come in?" Kaname said, Rukia nodded and motioned the men to enter her home.

"This is my partner Hisagi Shuuhei. He is my eyes whenever I need him." Kaname said, Hisagi shook Rukia's before walking to the living room.

"Who is this?" Hisagi said, Rukia saw that his gaze were on Byakuya.

"Her elder brother. I'll be taking my leave, Rukia." Byakuya said, standing up and walking out of the living room. They all sat in silence before Kaname reached into his bag and pulled out a black notebook and setting it on the glass table.

"I found this at Gin Ichimaru's home when I visited him. It has accounts written of you're...sex life with him." Kaname said, Rukia glared down at the notebook and opened it to see all the vile things Gin had made up.

"It seems you're a very important person in his life, Miss. Kurosaki." Hisagi said, Rukia glared at the writing before throwing it on the table.

"This is all lies! None of this happened!" Rukia said, Kaname raised his hand at her to motion her to keep her voice down.

"It is quite obvious that none of this is real. I have the feeling that Mr. Ichimaru has nothing but an obsession with you." Kaname said, Rukia felt a small hand grab her blouse to see her daughter watching her with her eyes hidden under orange hair.

"What should I do?" Rukia said, picking up her daughter and placing her on her lap.

"I believe you have nothing to worry about. One of his relatives just came and took Mr. Ichimaru back to his hometown which is very far from here." Hisagi said, Rukia smiled softly as she held her daughter closer to herself.

Months passed and Rukia still feared that Gin was out watching her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. At the moment, all that mattered was that Ichigo was visting his daughter every weekend and was slowly speaking to her again. She would watch as Ichigo played with his daughter and the backyard and smiled at the fact that Ichigo would act civil infront of their daughter. It was soon going to be July 15th, her husband's birthday but she was sure that Ichigo would rather spend it alone this year. What a shock it was when he suddenly pushed the door open as she was about to close it.

"It's going to be my birthday in two days. I want to spend it with you." Ichigo said, Rukia eyes widen for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Rukia said, Ichigo smirked.

"I wouldn't be saying it if I was sure, midget." Ichigo said, as much as Rukia hated the nickname she was happy to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, call me?" Rukia whispered, Ichigo nodded as he turned and walked away.

**Ichigo's Birthday**

Rukia couldn't believe what was happening, she was sitting with Ichigo and their was a smile on his face. His eyes warm and his smile generous as he held her hand in his large one. She had asked Momo to babysit Akatsuki while on her date and was finally able to have some enjoyment in her life. Momo sat in the large living room texting her friend Hanataro when a sudden knock came from the door, she ran to the door and answered it to see a man with a fox-like grin and silver hair standing at the doorway.

"Hiya, my name's Jonathan. I'm one of Ichigo's friends, how are ya today?" The stranger said, Momo tried to hide the scared expression on her face as the snake like man made his way into the house.

"Ohh I'm sorry but Miss. Kurosaki didn't tell me anything about you coming by." Momo said, Gin's eyebrow twitched at the mention of the name 'Kurosaki'.

"Ain't that a shame! I just came by to give a gift to li'l Akatsuki. I'll go give it to her." Gin said, walking to the stairs.

"She's sleeping at the moment! I'm sorry but I don't think you should be here." Momo said, Gin chuckled before reaching to his phone.

"Ya want meh to call them?" Gin said, Momo nodded as Gin acted as if he was pressing numbers on his cellphone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Ichigo! Where am I? At ya house...Ya told meh to come over to give a gift to ya daughter!...Ya babysitter?...She's just doin' her job...Tempa' tempa'!...Calm down, she's doin' her job...Don't fire her...Alright, talk to ya lata'...Bye." Gin said, closing his phone and smiling wider when he saw his act worked and Momo believed him.

"Ya should be thankful I was here to calm your boss! I'll just take this up to her." Gin said, walking up the stairs. Leaving behind a frighten Momo.

"You know...Akatsuki needs her daddy back at the house." Rukia said, Ichigo took a sip of his drink.

"Do you miss me?" Ichigo said, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You know the answer to that, Ichigo." Rukia said, Ichigo chuckled and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rukia, you're mine and no one eles. I got pissed when someone tried to tear us apart but now that I've had some time to think about it I want to come home." Ichigo said, Rukia smiled as she kissed his lips gently.

They both drove home peacefully and entered their home to find it quiet as well. Momo walked out of the living room and smiled at them.

"Yopu guys are fast but you just missed your friend." Momo said, Ichigo and Rukia traded glances.

"What friend?" Ichigo said, Momo's smile falten.

"Jonathan." Momo said, Ichigo narrowed his gaze.

"I don't know a Jonathan." Ichigo said, Rukia's heart began beat fast.

"He came by saying he had a gift for Akatsuki." Momo said, Ichigo's eyes widden.

"Someone touched my daughter!" Ichigo roared, Rukia began to run up the stairs and entered her daughter's room to see her child wasn't in her crib. Ichigo appeared beside her and looked around the room desperately.

"Akatsuki!"

**I love Gin but if he ever did that to me, I'd skin the motha'fucker! I hope you guys enjoyed and to clear things up, Gin had acted like he left but was actually still stalking Rukia and decided to pay a visit to her kid on the date. Hope you enjoy and yes I am still taking request. See you guys later and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It's late at night at the moment and my pregnant sister may be giving birth to my nephrew soon. Can't sleep at all! I should go ahead and tell you guys the bad news, this is the last chapter for this story *dodges an on coming toaster thrown by random reader* I'm sorry! I was thinking of expanding it more but I couldn't do it! *dodges an on coming lamp* I should have told you guys last chapter... I was distracted *gets hit by a sandal* Mom! Ahem, I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me throught it all!**

**ej**

**FacingLoveEmbracingMelody**

**DeviantHollow23**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**D**

**Erning**

**falconrukich**

**soinlovewithbleach**

**Thrownspike**

**pamianime**

**APWWDS**

**rukijade**

**HAPPYCHAPPY**

**BleachedBlueCat210**

**sunlightangels**

**You guys deserve a pat on the back and a fucking cookie and coffee from me! You guys are amazing and so supportive and thanks for your great reviews! You guys...are honestly are just plan out freakin aweasome. =3 This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Reviews please!**

"Akatsuki!" Rukia's voice echoed around the large home, Momo stood at the doorway wide eyed and trembling as Ichigo's glare reached her.

Both Rukia and Ichigo pushed the teenager out of the way as they ran franticly around their home, searching every room in their home and yelling out their childs name. Ichigo quickly ran out to his large front yard and searched in the dark for his daughter, his body shaking with rage at was going on. His eyes searched for any sign of his daughter and began to roar in anguish, he ran his hand through his orange hair and ran to his spare car. Opening the door and quickly getting in, the bastered he was after couldn't have gotten to far. He looked behind him so he could pull out and jumped at what was in the backseat of his car. Akatsuki smiled at her father and giggled, in her hand was a fox plushie. Ichigo swore under his breath as he turned off his car and stepped out, walking to unstrap his daughter from her car seat. Rukia ran out to the front as tears ran down her face, a weak smile on her face when she saw that Akatsuki was safe. Her smile fell when she saw what was in her hands, Ichigo handed Rukia their daughter and gently pulled the plushie from her small hands. Looking into Rukia's eyes as he ripped off the head of the fox.

"Your daughter is in perfect health." The doctor spoke, Rukia and Ichigo nodded as they held their daughter.

Rukia turned her head to see that Detective Kaname and his partner standing outside the room. Ichigo turned to glare at them and walked out quickly to confront the two men. Rukia placed her daughter on the bed and followed Ichigo quickly. Both men had a guilty look on their face as the couple approached them.

"Nice to see that your daughter is fine." Hisagi said, Ichigo glared at them.

"That sick fuck got into my home and touched my daughter and that's all you're going to say!"" Ichigo said, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"We are sorry, we had reason to believe that Gin Ichimaru had left but it seems he was still watching your home and your wife." Kaname said, Rukia shook her head as she rubbed her temple.

"Either one of you better do something about this man...or I will." Ichigo growled, walking back to his daughter.

"What should I do? Buy a gun?" Rukia muttered.

"We will some police keeping watch over your home but I suggest you add more protection to your home." Kaname said, Rukia sighed and walked back to her husband's side.

They arrived home after an hour at the hospital and tried to put the crying Akatsuki back to bed in her crib and sent the sobbing Momo home who was now fired as of that night. Ichigo walked to the bedroom with Rukia and rubbed her back to soothe her as much as he could. He stopped when he opened the door and they both saw that their room was trashed. Lamps were shattered and clothes thrown around the room, mirrors were cracked beyound repair and photos of the family lay on the floor. Ichigo carefully stepped over the glass as he helped Rukia walk in with out getting cut.

"He never left..." Rukia muttered, holding on tightly to Ichigo who was pulling out his cellphone.

"Hello, I need to speak to Detective Kaname...Yes, this is important you dumbfuck!..." Ichigo walked out of the room leaving Rukia staring at their bed. She picked up a small photo of her family and her eyes widden when she saw that Ichigo's face had been ripped out of the picture. Leaving only Rukia and her child.

**Next Day**

Rukia watched as both men set up a alarm system in her home and walked out when she noticed Ichigo had disappeared from her side. She walked quietly to the large living room to see Ichigo dialing a number and placing his phone to his ear, the room so silent Rukia could tell who Ichigo was calling when the person's phone went to voice mail.

"Hey, ya've reached Gin Ichimaru. I ain't in at the moment so leave meh a message."

"You listen to me. You know who this is. You entered my home, you touched my daughter...You think you're crazy, I'll show you crazy. Just try me, ass-clown!" Ichigo yelled, shutting his phone with so much force it broke. He turned around to see Rukia standing at the doorway with a scared look on her face, the only thing he could do was shake his head and walk up to her as the workers entered the living room.

"We're all done hooking everything up. Would you like for us to show you both how it works." The man said, Ichigo nodded.

"Definatly." Ichigo said, the men explained how the system worked and he had added and extra one in the master bedroom in case of emergancy.

****

Three months passed and Ichigo stayed by his family's side protecting them as much as he could and actually buying a gun in case Gin decided to pay a visit. Though Gin never did the months were far from peaceful, both had gotten completely paraniod and would never leave their home without some form of protection. They would have to stop though because it was Ichigo's parent's anniversary**(I know Ichigo's mom is dead but for this fic she's alive)** and how would they explain to Ichigo's parents that they had to carry a gun.

"I'm going to go pick up Akatsuki from Byakuya's home and spend the night there so I can help him around the house. I'll meet you at your parent's house." Rukia said, grabbing her large bag.

"Can't believe 'Mister Graceful' was stupid enough to break his arm while walking down his stairs. Call me when you get there." Ichigo said, kissing Rukia goodbye as she walked out of the door.

At the office, Renji sat typing up the last bit of his work when the phone on his desk rang. He answered it quickly and placed it to his ear.

"Kurosaki Corp. How can I help you?" Renji said, a chuckle rang out on the other line.

"Hiya Renji." Gin said, Renji's eyebrow raised.

"Gin? What are you doing? I can get fired if they catch me speaking to you." Renji whispered into the phone.

"Ya ain't gotta worry ya li'l red head." Gin said, Renji scoffed.

"And why's that?" Renji said taking a sip from his cup.

"Ya boss 'nd Rukia are gettin' divorced." Gin said, Renji almost drowned from his chug of water.

"What? That can't be." Renji said, another chuckle rang out.

"It is." Gin said, Renji shook his head.

"Then why is Rukia going with Ichigo to his parents anniversary?" Renji said, for a moment the line remand silent.

"She ain't goin'." Gin muttered, Renji rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She is! Ichigo's leaving today and tomorrow Rukia and Akatsuki are heading there." Renji said.

"Is she goin' to be sleepin' at her house?" Gin said, the answer flew out of Renji's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Yeah." Renji spoke.

The line went dead.

Gin sat in his car and closed his phone, watching as Ichigo walked out of his home. Ichigo was too deep in thought to realize the car infront of his house, a few feet away from the door Ichigo reached into his pocket to realize he had forgotton to get the keys. He ran back to his house and grabbed the keys without setting up the alarm and walked to his car where he began to drive to his destination.

"How's your brother?" Ichigo said as he drove past a red light.

"Fine, his arm is in a cast." Rukia said, sitting next to Byakuya who held a sleeping Akatsuki.

"Karma for making fun of me when I broke my leg." Ichigo said, chuckling at the sweet revenge.

"I wasn't being a barbarian like you were when you were injured, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, Rukia began to laugh as Ichigo began to yell at Byakuya.

"Did you remember to set up the alarm?" Rukia said, Ichigo groaned as he shook his head.

"I forgot, I'll head back and do that." Ichigo said, Rukia bit her lower lip.

"Call me, okay?" Rukia said, Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ichigo said, pressing the button on his ear piece that allowed him to hang up. He made and illegal U turn and made the drive back.

Gin smiled as he saw Ichigo drive away and stepped out of his car, walking to the home that should belong to himself and Rukia with a glass of champagne and two glass cups. He opened the door with ease and entered the large home, walking up the large stair and looking at the photos that had his love. He entered the master bedroom and looked at the large bed and furnitaure, he walked to the closest and opened it. Taking in the feel of Rukia's shirt against his pale skin, he sat on the bed and popped open the champagne just as Ichigo returned home to set the alarm. Ichigo's head snapped behind him at the noise and made his way to his room slowly. The door was slightly opened so Ichigo pushed it open to find a shirtless Gin laying on his side of the bed with rose petals on the bed and floor. Gin sat up and grinned wickedly at the angered berry.

"Did you not get my message?" Ichigo growled, Gin chuckled and got off the bed.

"I know it must be hard to know that ya wife has fallen outta love wit' ya." Gin said, walking towards Ichigo.

"You know what? I'm going to let the police deal with you." Ichigo said, reaching for the extra system in the room. A grip appeared on his wrist.

"Wait, let meh talk to ya fer a minute." Gin said, Ichigo yanked his hand from Gin's grip.

"Don't touch me." Ichigo growled, Gin grabbed Ichigo's wrist again earning him a punch on the face.

Ichigo turned back to push the emergancy button but felt someone push him into the wall and a dull pain around his neck, he turned to face Gin and grabbed his thin neck. Slamming him against the wall and punching him repeatedly in the stomch. A strong kick to the stomach sent Ichigo falling to the floor with a painful thud and raised his head in time to move out of the way as Gin got a large lamp and slamming it on the floor where Ichigo had laid. The lamp broke at impact and Ichigo got to his feet quickly and dodged as Gin started using the sharp point of the lamp to strike at Ichigo, backing him into the bathroom where Ichigo slammed the door right as the piece of wood went through it. Keeping it in place as Ichigo extended his hand to reach out and try to grab Gin, both men struggling to be set free. Suddenly the phone began to rang but no one cared until the machine answered and Rukia's voice echoed out.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said, both men looked over at the phone and Gin decided to pull the stick back and push it back in making Ichigo fall back. Gin ran to the phone and answered quickly.

"Rukia!" Gin yelled, Ichigo ran out of the bathroom and struggled with the phone as Rukia began to yell.

"Gin? What are you doing at my house! Ichigo!" Rukia stood from her spot and began to pace the room. Ichigo was getting tired of this pity fight and head butted Gin causing the pale man to fall back down.

"Rukia, I'll call you back." Ichigo said, throwing the phone aside. Rukia continued to yell before hanging up and calling the detective.

Ichigo and Gin fought powerfully against eachother, both getting injured by diffrent attacks thrown by the other. They both at the hallway when Gin's powerful high kick sent Ichigo falling down painfully. Ichigo was knocked out for a few moments before coming to, looking for Gin who was now no where in sight. Ichigo growled and looked around the house before looking up to the attic, the attic was large just like the house and the weakest part was the part that hung over their main living room. Ichigo was about to turn on the light when Gin came running to him with a thick and heavy piece of wood, hitting him in the shin. Ichigo clentched his teeth at the pain and wanted nothing more but to attack but something eles came into his mind, Ichigo began to walk backwards as he lead Gin to the weakest part of the attic floor. Taunting him to walk over to him while Ichigo walked on the thin wooden strips that would not break.

"Come on, Gin. You want to hit me? Do it!" Ichigo said, Gin's smile was now gone and his eyes were slightly opened.

Without paying attention to where he stepped, Gin took a large step toward Ichigo but when his foot stepped on the weak spot of the wood Gin's weight caused it to break and he now dangled over the glass table of Ichigo's living room. His hands holding on to the railing as Ichigo's eyes widen, Ichigo was hoping to have Gin land somewhere above his couches or sofa but not over the glass table. Through gritted teeth, Ichigo carefully lowered himself and streached his hand out to the fox.

"Take my hand!" Ichigo said, Gin looked over at the orange haired man before grabbing on to Ichigo's hand. Ichigo began to pull up Gin when he suddenly felt someone try to pull him down, Ichigo planted his foot on the wooden railing and looked down at Gin who was laughing.

"You piece of shit!" Ichigo said, trying to pull away from Gin's grip only to be yanked down more.

"If I can't have Rukia, then ya can't have her!" Gin said, Ichigo glared at Gin before using his free hand to pry Gin's pale finger off his wrist.

Gin's eyes were now fully open as he felt himself fall, grabbbing on to the high chandeliers. The chain of the large chandeliers began to get pulled down by Gin's weight and Gin had no choice but to let go so that the heavy thing would not crush him since it only held up by wire by this point. Ichigo closed his eyes as he heard Gin's body crash on to the glass table, opening it to see Gin's pale body covered in small cuts. Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin when Gin opened his eyes all the way, grinning up to Ichigo as he tried to stand. He didn't make it to his feet because the last wire holding up the chandeliers finally gave to the weight and fell right on Gin. His body crushed and pinned down from the large light. Ichigo shook his head before slowly walking out of his house, the cops slowly arriving along with Detective Kaname.

"What happened here?" Kaname said, Ichigo turned to him.

"You know what happened." Ichigo said, both men rushed inside along with the police.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled as Rukia ran to him with tear filled eyes and held on to her tightly in an embrace as he kissed her forehead. Her soft sobs muffled by his shirt as she held on to her husband.

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
